Back For Good
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: ONESHOT: 12months into their relationship, Sam and Phil are engaged until Phil does something that could put his relationship to Sam in jeopardy. Song is ‘Back for Good’ by Take That. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx


**Back for Good**

**Summary: 12months into their relationship, Sam and Phil are engaged until Phil does something that could put his relationship to Sam in jeopardy. Song is 'Back for Good' by Take That. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx**

_**I guess now it's time for me to give up  
I feel it's time   
Got a picture of you beside me  
Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup  
Got a fist of pure emotion  
Got a head of shattered dreams  
Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now **_

Phil Hunter sat in his dingy flat, with his head in his hands. His fiancée, Sam Nixon had just discovered he'd had a one-night-stand with an ex girlfriend and thrown him out of their home. He couldn't believe that he'd done that to her, he was drunk but he knew that Sam would never believe that. She believed that he'd changed and let him into her life but his infidelity just proved that people just can't change. Phil was desperate to prove that he was the exception but he'd blown it, and deep down, he knew it.

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood  
**_

Phil's POV

_I can't believe what has happened. Sam's chucked me out because of Lindsey. I had a one-night-stand with her and jeopardised my relationship with Sam, I was drunk but I know I can't use that as an excuse for what I did. I really, really love Sam and didn't mean to hurt her. We're supposed to be getting married but I don't think that'll happen now. I'm not gonna let Sam go without a fight, if she thinks that I'm gonna go quietly, then she's in for a shock. I need to explain myself to her, try to get her to listen to me. I hope she'll forgive me but I'm not holding much hope, I deserve this, for what I've done to Sam._

_**Unaware but underlined I figured out this story  
It wasn't good  
But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory  
But that was not to be  
In the twist of separation you excelled at being free  
Can't you find a little room inside for me**_

Sam was sat in the living room of her and Phil's house; thinking. She held in one hand a photo of her and Phil together a few months ago and a glass of vodka in the other. Sam truly believed that she'd be able to trust Phil not to go off with other women. Her eyes were still red from crying, she was devastated when she found out. Sam really, really loved Phil and she wanted to know why he had done this. Was it her fault? Sam needed what had gone so wrong in their relationship for him to go and seek comfort elsewhere.

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood **_

Sam's POV

_**I can't believe that he's done this to me. I thought I could trust him, but now I don't think I can. I'm devastated; I threw him out of our house because I needed some time to think things through. We were gonna get married and Phil screwed that up by bedding that tart. I still love him, no matter what he's done; nothing will be able to change that. I need to know why he's done this, I don't know how I'll feel if he explains why he did this. He deserves a chance to explain why he did that, why he jeopardised our relationship. **_

_**And we'll be together, this time is forever  
We'll be fighting and forever we will be  
So complete in our love  
We will never be uncovered again **_

Sam downed the glass of vodka and placed it on the coffee table. She was about to reach for the bottle but decided against it. She looked down at photo in her hand and she felt another wave of tears came over her. She heard the door knock and attempted to wipe her eyes before getting up. She entered the hall and went to open the door. She opened it and saw Phil stood in the doorway. She immediately attempted to close the door but Phil stopped her by jamming his foot in the doorway. 'Sam, please, just let me explain,' Phil begged.

'Why should I after what you've done?' Sam retorted.

'Because I want to explain myself and I won't leave until you've heard me out,' Phil said, he saw Sam's face begin to soften. 'Please.'

'OK,' Sam relented and stepped aside to let Phil enter.

Sam and Phil entered the living room and he sat down on the sofa. He saw the discarded bottle of vodka on the coffee table, 'you've been drinking?' Phil asked, concern apparent in his voice.

'What's it to you?' Sam asked.

'I still care Sam, no matter what has happened,'

'Really?' Sam replied sarcastically. 'I thought you loved me.'

'I do Sam, honestly I do,'

'Yeah right, if you loved me then you'd never have slept with that slag!' Sam exploded.

'I never planned it, Sam. You've gotta believe me, I was drunk Sam, it just happened,'

'That's always your excuse isn't it Phil,'

'Can't we try and work things out Sam. I love you Sam, despite what happened with Lindsey. I really want us to work things out and go back to the way things were,'

'How can they Phil? How can we ever go back to the way it was? Even if I do consider giving you another chance, I'm always going to be wondering if there's anyone else,'

'There won't be Sam, Lindsey and I…it was a stupid mistake and it shouldn't have happened because…I wanna be with you, not her. You're the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with, you're the one I want to marry and have children with. Please Sam, give us another chance,' Phil said as he looked at Sam. 'Please babe.'

Sam was trying her best not to look at Phil but she realised that she couldn't fight it anymore. She walked over to Phil and kissed him softly in the lips. 'I love you Phil,' Sam said when she pulled away.

'I love you too Sam and I promise you, this will never happen again,' Phil replied.

'I know Phil,'

Phil put his arms around Sam and they hugged. Sam smiled to herself; she trusted Phil and she knew that this would never happen. They were back together and hopefully for good this time.

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it   
You'll be right and understood**_

I guess now it's time, that you came back for good

**_  
_**


End file.
